Change Twilight'Charmed XO
by firelighter
Summary: Well basically, Bella is the lost charmed one and when Edward leaves her in New Moon he doesn’t come back. She gets hunted by Victoria, and the Charmed Ones come to save her, discovering she’s there lost sister, and so it carries on from that.
1. Fresh Start

_**Change.**_

_**Well basically, Bella is the lost charmed one and when Edward leaves her in New Moon he doesn't come back. She gets hunted by Victoria, and the Charmed Ones come to save her, discovering she's there lost sister, and so it carries on from that.**_

**Bella's Pov.**

'**Bella!' Phoebes voice grew louder. 'Alright, alright. I'm coming!' I shouted back. 'You ready?' She said as I came down the stairs. 'U-huh' I replied with a smile. Its been 3 years since **_**he**_** left me. I'm not bothered by it anymore. I was. But then I didn't have my sisters here with me.**

**Plus, I can take all my anger out on the demons I vanquish daily. My powers are that I'm half white lighter. We don't know how, but I'm not complaining. I can orb, heal, freeze, and blow things up. **

'**Is the band there Piper?!' I called through the hallway of the house.**

**I moved in with my sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. I didn't really have any where else to go, since Charlie was staying at Billy Blacks house since Jacob left. **

'**Yes Bella! There just waiting for you so get your lazy but out of this house!' Piper replied walking down the hall pointing at the door. I pulled my messy now black hair into a ponytail. I dyed it so I could have a fresh start. Tonight I'm playing with my band at **_**P3**_**, Pipers club. I sighed. Smiled, and left the house. **

**Edward's Pov. **

'Edward!' Alice called. I didn't answer. She knew were I was. Why did I have to leave her? I'm so stupid. Who knows what she's doing now. Moved on more like. I left her so she could move on, this is what I wanted, - I think. Suddenly my door crashed open.

'Edward! Come on were going to be late!' Alice said, pulling me by the wrist. We've moved to San Fransisco, for a fresh start. I don't know why. Bella doesn't live in Forks anymore. I got up slowly and headed for my Volvo.

As we entered _P3_ the hottest club in town, a girl was up on stage getting ready to perform.

She looked so much like - no it couldn't be, I'm not going to think about it. 

'Okay! Hi guys!' The girl spoke into the mic. 'Well tonight I'm here with my band!' Everyone screamed. Obviously this girl was a regular performer. 'This is our new song, I wrote it for my Ex. I hated him when I wrote this so, Hope you enjoy. Its called 'Paranoid'.'

Everyone screamed once more. '1234..'

'_I make the most of all the stress._

_I try to live without regrets._

_But I'm about to break a sweat._

_I'm freaking out._

_Its like a poison in my brain_

_Its like a fog that blurs the sane_

_Its like a vine you cant untangle_

_I'm freaking out._

_Every time I turn around._

_Something don't feel right._

_I might be Paranoid._

_I'm avoiding all the lines 'cause they just might split_

_Can someone stop the noise?_

_I don't know what it is but I just don't fit._

_I'm paranoid._

_Yeah_

_I take the necessary steps,_

_To get some air into my chest._

_I'm taking all the doctors meds._

_I'm still freaking out._

_That's why my ex is still my ex._

_I don't trust a word he says_

_I'm running all the background checks_

_He's freaking out._

_Every time I turn around._

_Some things just not right.'_

'Yeah! Thanks guys! I'll be back in 10!' And she left the stage.

Emmett, was standing there screaming. 'YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!' 

I shook my head. Something about that girl just reminded me of, _~Bella, I know._ Alice sent a message through her mind. I gave her a nod. She ran off back stage to take a look.

**Bella's ****Pov.**

'Well done Bells!' Paige ran backstage and hugged me.

'So who's this Ex then? Do you still hate him?!'

I laughed and looked towards the stage. Someone was running back here.

It couldn't be - it looked so much like - Alice? No it wasn't, they didn't live here. Did they? I ran back to the booth were Piper and Phoebe were sitting. 'Hey!' I said, a bit out of breath. 'Hey. You were great.' Piper said, while drinking her vodka. 'Yeah.' Phoebe answered. 'BELLA! Do you mind I was asking you something then. So who is this mysterious ex of yours eh?!' Paige said sitting down with us. 'Urm, Well Edward, Edward Cullen. He kind of left me. He thought it was for my own good, well whatever.

He left me, I was hurt, but now I hate him.' I said it with pride. It took me ages to get over him, but I managed it, and now I'm happy with my life. Being a witch with the best sisters ever! Suddenly I heard someone call my name. ' Bella? Bella is that you?' I stood up, pulling my hood over my face and ran across the floor, 'Excuse me?' I said walking quickly away from the table I was sitting at. As soon as I reached the dance floor, I took my hood down.

I started doing my rave dance, that I did when I got a bit drunk, although tonight, I was completely sober. I kept moving around the dance floor.

So she couldn't spot me.

I hope.

'Bella! I know that that is you! You're a useless hider!' Oh god, It was Alice.

I stopped moving and starting dancing with some man, he was quite gorgey. And about my age. 'BELLA!' she called again.

'Do excuse me.' I said to the man. 'I have to go to the ladies room.' And with that I legged it. She was bound to catch me. I heard the door open and I leaned against the wall with my hood up.

'Bella. I am not stupid. You know it is me, and I know that it is you. Now put your hood down, you look stupid.' It was definitely Alice. What was she doing in _P3?_

I took my hood down and looked in the bathroom mirror.

I sighed.

'Alice what are you doing in _P3?_' I questioned, like I wasn't that astounded to see her.

I was though.

'Me, oh well not much but WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I thought you didn't club?

You never even liked to dance, or sing for that matter.'

She spluttered.

'Well, long story short. I got over Edward, was re-united with my sister witches-'

'WITCHES?!' Alice shouted.

'Let the whole world know Alice why don't you?' I said with sarcasm in my tone.

'Sorry.'

'Anyway, I met some mates at school, we formed a band, and were quite popular'.

I finished.

**Alice's Pov.**

MY BEST FRIEND! SHES BACK! 'You were great Bells! I didn't know you could sing!' I hugged her tight.

'Cant - Breathe- Alice.' she said.

'Sorry' I said, with an apologetic smile.

'Look you cant let E-_him_ know I'm here! Please!'

She pleaded.

'But he misses you Bella, a lot.' I replied.

'I don't care. I finally got over him.' She sounded sad.

'You're mean Bella Swan!' I laughed and gave her another tight hug.

'Oh and by the way Alice, Its Halliwell now.' She replied, hugging me back.

'I am going to tell him, it's the right thing to do Bella.' I said, feeling really bad.

'Okay Alice bu-' she stopped mid sentence.

I turned around, there was a huge demonic looking thing standing behind Bella, she could feel it.

'Dang it! Do you people follow me every where I go?!' She sounded peed.

She turned around and with a wave of her hands he blew up. Wow.

She was powerful now.

'Wha-what wa-was thatttt?' I stuttered.

'Oh that?' She laughed. 'A demon.' 

I felt my mouth drop.

'I'm used to it no-'

The door opened. 

A girl with gingery/orange hair came through, she had a smile on her face.

'Bells! Who's this?' She looked at me.

'Oh Paige, this is Alice, she's my best friend, Edward sister.' She talked to the girl with no problem at all. Old friends maybe?

I'd never seen her before though.

'Oh Edward.' Her eyes turned dark and full of hatred.

'Paige. Stop over reacting. I may hate Edward, but I don't hate Alice.' She smiled at 'Paige'. 

'Hello?!? I'm still here you know!?' I piped up.

'Oh sorry Alice, this is my sister Paige!' She smiled beamingly.

SISTER?! So this must be one of the witches then?

Suddenly before I knew it I was being squeezed really tightly - and I thought I was strong.

'I guess were friends then right?' I laughed.


	2. Busted!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, L Or songs that I feature in this chapter.

**Previously: **

'_Paige. Stop over reacting. I may hate Edward, but I don't hate Alice.' She smiled at 'Paige'. _

'_Hello?!? I'm still here you know!?' I piped up._

'_Oh sorry Alice, this is my sister Paige!' She smiled beamingly._

_SISTER?! So this must be one of the witches then?_

_Suddenly before I knew it I was being squeezed really tightly - and I thought I was strong._

'_I guess were friends then right?' I laughed_.

**Edwards POV.**

Wow, Alice has taken a long time.

Surely, it wouldn't take a very long time to find someone, who isn't necessarily a good hider, - that is _if_ it was Bella.

'_Edward ! The girl, it is Bella! But she doesn't want to see you. - I'm really sorry.'_

Alice thought. Well, I understand if Bella doesn't want to see me. - Wait, do I?

Yes of course I do. I want her to be happy. 'Edward! Will you stop daydreaming!?' Emmett Called from the bar. 'She's coming back on stage!' She was. My little Bella.

Her hair was longer, darker, she changed so much in the 3 years. _Why?!_ Why was I so stupid?! I sat down quietly, on the stool beside Emmett.

'HEY GUYS! IM BACK! Now lets get this party started!' She shouted into the mic.

'This songs called, YOURE THE NEW CLASSIC!'

(_**You're the new classic, (Drew Seeley + Selena Gomez.)**_

Wow. She was really good at singing. Strange for Bella.

'_Man. She is Awesome!' _Emmett, again.

'I'm gonna play a few more for you guys! But then after that, I'll have to serve all your drinks!' She laughed and everybody in the crowd laughed with her.

**Bella's POV.**

I searched the dark crowd of the club, as I played. I saw Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

From that moment forward, I focused on my playing. No way was I going to talk to _him_ tonight. Or ever for that matter.

_**(Decode - Paramore)**_

As I played my last song. I closed my eyes and imagined that Edward wasn't here, however hard I tried, it wouldn't work.

'Thank you guys! You've been great!' I said, into the mic, just loud enough that everybody could here. I walked off stage, guitar strapped round my shoulders.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulders.

Before turning round I flicked my sunglasses, that were laying ontop of my messy ponytail down, and smiled. I turned around.

He was there smiling.

His bronze hair twinkling in the lights.

His golden eyes piercing.

'Bella.' He whispered. His angel voice ringing in the air.

**Thanks guys! Hope you liked it.**

**I will be posting more chapters soon, but its getting late, and I had to post at least one chapter tonight. J Review guys!**


	3. So we meet again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing featured in this chapter, other than the plot unfortunately ;(**

**Bella's POV**

'_Bella.' He whispered. His angel voice ringing in the air._

Oh god. It was _him_.

I took down my ponytail, letting my straight hair fall to my waist.

He smiled.

'Yes?' I replied casually and walked off.

'Look Bella, wait!' I heard his voice trail in the noise of the club.

I carried on walking.

'Piper! Paige! Phoebe!' I called. 'Guys, what table?' I walked over to Piper.

'Um. If I'm not mistaken' she said looking at the order ticket.

'Table four!' She said looking up, smiling.

'Oki Doke' I said, taking the drinks from the bar.

Just as I realized what table it was, and what people were sitting at It, I left my sunglasses covering my eyes.

'Table four. Vodka, Martini, Guinness?' I asked.

'Yes that's right…' Esme's voice startled me, it was even more magical than before.

'Bella. My names Bella.' I replied, seeing she was looking for a name tag.

'Ah, thank you Bella.' She smiled. 'Bella, if you don't mind me asking.. What Is your last name my love?'

I stuttered. Does she recognize me. Don't say swan Bella! You're name is Halliwell!

'Halliwell. Isabella Halliwell.' I said, trying to sound casual.

All there faces suddenly frowned.

'Oh.' Esme seemed sad.

'Its just, you remind us of our daughter. We haven't seen her in three years!' She exclaimed. Her eyes welling with dry tears.

Tears that would never again fall.

I rested my sunglasses on my head.

They all drew in a sharp gasp.

I smiled.

'Bella? Is that..' Carlisle's voice grew happier.

'Yes. Its me.' I said. 'I've.. Got to go.' I said quickly and walked away.

What have I done?!

**Sorry it was short guys! Next chapter will be longer I promise! I'm quite busy atm, so hang in there ! (Review! Pleease! I need some ideas on the next chapter! I don't really know were I'm going with this story so.. Help!?**


	4. A New Song

_**Disclaimer: I own no songs or characters in this chapter. Apart from the plot ;)**_

_Previously: 'I've got to go…' What have I done?!?_

**Bella's POV**

I sat in my room thinking.

Why did I tell them it was me?

Surely, they didn't recognize me, well even though Alice would've told them anyway but.. never mind.

I got my guitar out from the wardrobe and started writing a song.

I had to take my emotions out of me somehow right?

After I wrote my song, I threw it into the drawer were nobody could see the lyrics, and started playing it on my guitar.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave, I wish you would just leave,_

_You're presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone._

_These wounds wont seem to heal, the pain is just too real,_

_There's just to much that time can not erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me._

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,_

_Now, I'm bound to the life that you left behind._

_You're face it now haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_You're voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

_These wounds wont seem to heal, the pain is just too real,_

_There's just to much that time can not erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone._

_But though your still with me, I've been alone all along._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have.. All of me._

Suddenly, as I finished the last line, my door burst open.

'Wow! Honey that song is amazing!' Phoebe came in and sat on the bed.

'Um, thanks phoebs' I smiled.

'Oh Bells, you have someone here to see you by the way.' She said, lying herself down on my pillow.

'Yeah? Who?' I replied, curious.

'Someone called.. Rosalie? I think.' She said closing her eyes.

Oh no! What does she want? Something to make me feel crap more like.

I sighed and made myself walk downstairs. As I got halfway down, I realized I was still holding my guitar. Oops.

Oh well. I couldn't be bothered to go back upstairs again, so I kept it strapped around my shoulder.

Yep, There she was.

Rosalie was standing at the bottom of the stairs, she was wearing a white strapless dress with flip flops.

All I was wearing was a black T-shirt, with 'Bite Me' On it, a bit ironic don't you think? And some Denim shorts with black Keds and eluminous green laces.

Not to mention my guitar strapped round my shoulder.

'Bella! Look I'm..' Rosalie said as soon as she saw me.

'Rosalie. It doesn't matter. I know you're sorry. I forgive you.' I said.

'Thank you so much Bella! I'm sorry I made you feel horrible!' She replied, running up the stairs to hug me. I hugged her back.

'Bella. Why do you have a shirt on saying 'Bite Me?' did you know I was coming or something?' Rosalie said smiling.

'Um. No. I wear mostly black nowadays anyway. I just picked up whatever was in my wardrobe!' I laughed.

'Also, why do you have a guitar on your shoulder?' She asked with curiosity.

'Me, oh I was singing a new song in my bedroom.' I replied.

'Oh can I hear it?! Please?!' She pleaded.

'Fine.' I sighed. 'Follow me.'

As we sat down in the foyer I started playing my new song.

**(My Immortal - Evanescence. Aka, Song Above.)**

'Wow! Bella that was amazing!' She screamed.

'Um, thank you? I guess.' I replied. A little stunned.

'BELLA! YOU IN THERE!? WE GOTTA PROBLEM?!' Pipers voice came from the hall.


	5. Death?

**Disclaimer:** I own no songs, or characters featured in this chapter!

_Previously: _

'_BELLA! YOU IN THERE!? WE GOTTA PROBLEM?!' Pipers voice came from the hall._

**Bella's POV**

'BELLA! We need you!' Pipers voice grew louder.

'What's up?' I said heaving my guitar off my shoulders.

'Darklighters!' Paige said running into the foyer.

'Oh god!' I replied.

Suddenly someone was behind me.

'Well well well. What have we here? A little meeting have we?' His voice grew dark. A dark lighter!

**Rose's POV**

What the heck is going on here?

A dark lighter? What the heck is that?

'Well well well. What have we here? A little meeting have we?' A voice came from behind Bella. So that must be a dark lighter?!?

Suddenly, Bella was on the ground, the man had gone, but there was an arrow sticking out of her side.

'OH GOD! BELLA!' Piper ran over to her and pulled out the arrow.

'She she will be o..okay wont she?' I felt myself speak.

'I really don't know.' Piper replied almost crying.

'LEO!' Piper cried. 'LEOO!' 'God he's not here!' She started crying.

'Shall I.. Shall I call Edward?!' I panicked.

'I don't think she would want him here.' Phoebe said walking in, tears in her eyes.

'But we have to try!' Piper called.

I got my phone out and ran into the hall.

'_Oh my god! Edward get over here now!'_

'_Wth Rose?'_

'_I..its Bella, she's she's dying.'_

'_WHAT?!' _Edward spat and hung up the phone.

He was obviously on his way here.

I ran back into the foyer.

'He's on his way' I felt myself speak. Tears were welling in my eyes.

Not that they would ever fall but..

'LEO!' Piper cried once more.

Suddenly Edward was at my side.

He spotted Bella and ran over to her side.

'Bella! Bella! Its me!' Edward said panicked.

'_Ed..Edward?'_ Bella said faintly.

Suddenly here eyes closed.

'OH GOD LEO!' Piper was in hysterics.

Suddenly a swirl of blue lights entered the foyer. But then in its place stood a tall man, with blondish brownish hair.

Suddenly he ran to Bella's side and put his hands over her wound.

Another swirl of blue lights entered the room and ran over to Piper.

'Mum! Mum! Its okay shh..' He said cuddling here quietly. But he was crying too. Bella obviously meant a lot to them.

I had to leave.

I couldn't watch poor Bella die. I just couldn't.

'I. I'm going..' I said and I ran.


	6. No!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, ;( I own nothing in this chapter except the plot.

**Edwards POV.**

Why Bella?! Why?! Bella was on the sofa, her eyes closed but everyone was trying to keep her awake. 'Hey! Bella! Its okay hunnie you'll be okay!' Piper was stroking her hair. Bella mumbled something that only Piper could hear.

Piper nodded.

Suddenly she got up and walked over to the man with blondish brownish hair.

'it's the poison.' The man said.

'She's going to die isn't she?!' Piper began hysterics.

Bella opened her eyes.

She smiled weakly. She was a fighter.

'It's okay. I'm used to dieing no big deal.' she said very weakly.

'No! No Bella you're not going to die! I promise you! Just .. Hold on , please!' The girl with gingery hair said desperately.

I was standing in the corner of the room. Trying to become unnoticed.

'Edward!' Piper called.

I walked over slowly.

'What?' I said.

'It's Bella. She hasn't got long left. Can you stay with her while we try to get a potion to help?!' Piper pleaded.

I nodded.

As they left the room I walked over to Bella's side.

Her face was paler than usual.

'Hey Bella! Its me, shh. Hold on for me Bella. You'll be alright.' I felt myself say.

She mumbled. 'Edward?!'

'Yeah Bella. It's me.' I replied stroking her hair.

'Edward. Edward if I die, I want you to know.. I may have gotten over, you leaving me but… but I.. I.. ' Her eyes closed.

NO! NO NOT MY BELLA! 'Oh god! Hurry!' Piper ran into the room.

'She she.. She's gone?' She asked me.

I nodded. 'LEO! CHRIS ! PHOEBE! PAIGE!' Piper cried and fell to the floor.

I never left Bella's side.

Suddenly a swirl of lights entered the room and a man ran over to Bella.

He pressed on her wound with a blue patch.

Suddenly Bella's torso flew up, and hit the bed with a great thud.

'ARGH!' Bella screamed.

But she was.. Dead?

**Well I'm going to leave it there.**

**Muhaha. I'm so evil :P Lol.**

**Anyways sorry its so short, I'm going to go and watch charmed ;)**

_**Au Revouir.**_

**P.s, Review guys! I need some Ideas for the next chapter! Feel free to give ideas!**


	7. AN: Authors Note!

**AN: **Hi guys!

Atm, I'm not updating this story because I have no ideas of were I am going or what to do in the next chapter. So.. If you want me to continue with the story.. I NEED SOME IDEAS DESPERATELY! In the mean time, I will be working on another twilight story.

;) Thanks guys!


	8. Sorry!

**Okay, guys I'm really really sorry, but I have an announcement.**

**I am going to discontinue this story.**

**It was going nowhere and I decided to stop.**

**Sorry for all you people who actually liked my story.**

**I know some people didn't. I'm not stupid.**

**Sorry guys!**

**Firelighter x**


	9. Long time no see I HAVE AN UPDATE

For anybody that still bothers to look at the updates for this story; which I highly doubt you still do, I wanted to say, that even though I am not carrying this on, it's possible that it may be picked up by someone else, as it has been requested. I will let you know sooner the time.

I am incredibly sorry for all the people that liked this story, and reviewed. I'm sorry that I took you lot for granted, because you are all so amazing.

I wanted to say if any of you would like to see how my writing has improved then your all welcome to head over to '.net/~radioactiveoverkill

Thank you all so much, again.

Tammie.


End file.
